It's Still Real
by oliviaanne3
Summary: Homeless!Blaine. When Blaine and his family lose their home, will Blaine let Kurt be there for him during this rough time, or will he keep it a secret? Set when Blaine transfers to McKinley. Loosely canon. Let me know what you think!


**A/N: Okay guys, so I don't even know where this story came from actually. It's not even really long enough to be called a story, but all the same I thought you may want to read it. If you guys are interested I may be able to add more to it, but no promises. We'll see how this goes. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that looks or sounds familiar.**

* * *

Hot. Stuffy. Uncomfortable. The list that Blaine could use to describe the car was ever growing. Blaine had been reading the dictionary for the last few hours, searching for more words to use to describe his current predicament.

It had been two months. Two months since he and his family had been evicted from their house. Two months since his mother and father had sat down at the table and told them they had seven days to get everything out. His little brother Tyler didn't understand. He knew that things had been bad, and they had had some rough times, but he had never thought that it would cause them to lose their house. Blaine turned to Tyler now, who in return stared blankly at his face.

Blaine figured that was probably the hardest part. His father was all serious, constantly searching for food, or for a halfway house to stay in. His mother cried, all the time. And Tyler, well Tyler stopped smiling. He got really quiet and hidden. Blaine would sometimes catch him crying when he thought no one was looking. But Blaine knew. Blaine noticed everything. His dad still had his teaching job at the local high school, so they woke up extra early and drove over to the school where they would shower and get ready for the school day. And so far, no one was the wiser.

It had been tough on Blaine, switching from Dalton. But it did mean that he was able to see Kurt more often. And it gave him a good enough excuse to tell everyone. He could hear his lying voice over and over again in his head.

"I'm doing it for Kurt. What we have is special, and I just want to be closer to him."

Not that any of that was a lie. It was all true. It just wasn't why Blaine had really switched schools. But Kurt seemed happy enough, even when he seemed a little suspicious about not being able to go visit Blaine's parents. Blaine blew it off as they had just been working a lot lately. Every afternoon Blaine and Tyler would walk across the street into a neighborhood, as if they were headed towards home. Then at the fork in the road they always doubled back. Always.

Many times when Blaine would go hang out with Kurt, he would bring Tyler. Whereas Blaine was adjusting okay at the new school because of Kurt and the New Directions, Tyler wasn't. He had never attended a public school, being Dalton born and bred. But Finn had taken a certain likeness to Tyler, and Finn was the first one to get Tyler to smile again, by simply tossing the football in the backyard back and forth. It was quick and it was fleeting, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Four months. It had been four months when Kurt found out. Blaine had stayed over late, a lot later than he should have, and Kurt had insisted on driving him home. And when Burt chimed in saying that it was too late for Blaine to be walking alone, Blaine knew he had no choice. They got in the car and Kurt began driving towards what used to be his home. Kurt was oblivious, talking about some new song he wanted to try out with the glee club, when Blaine felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks. Kurt didn't notice at first, but when he turned to get Blaine's approval, he saw the traitor tears. Pulling the car over, Kurt unbuckled and turned towards Blaine. He knew. Blaine knew that he knew. And as much as Blaine wanted to, he couldn't stop crying. But Kurt was patient. He held Blaine's hand and waited until his tears slowed. And when they did stop and Blaine turned towards Kurt, he could see the millions of questions he had been avoiding for four months. But he nodded, telling Kurt he was ready to talk.

"Blaine, baby something's been going on. For months now. Ever since you came to McKinley you've been a little off. I figured you would tell me when I needed to know, but I can't let you hold this in any longer. Please talk to me. You're really, really scaring me." Blaine nodded and sniffled a little, then began and told him everything. He told him about that night at the dinner table, and about the school showers, and the cramped car rides, and about Tyler. He told Kurt everything that night, sitting on the side of the road crying his eyes out. Kurt was too stunned to say much at first, but in the end just hugged Blaine tightly and sighed.

"Blaine never feel like you have to hide that kind of thing from me. I want to be here for you. I want to be able to comfort you when it happens, not months later because you've been holding it all inside." Blaine nodded and smiled at Kurt. He mouthed thank you, not able to put his gratitude into words.

That night Blaine had Kurt drop him off a little ways away from where the car was parked, so his family wouldn't know that he had spilled the beans. But even just sitting there in the car that night, Blaine felt at peace. So when he heard Tyler start to cry, Blaine put his arm around his little brother and pulled him closer. Yes, their situation was still real. It was still very real. But now that he had set the truth free, even for just a moment, Blaine had begun to see that it could get better. The sun would certainly come up tomorrow morning, and life would begin again.

* * *

**So...yeah, there's that. Honestly I have no idea where this idea came from, but if you wouldn't mind leaving me a review so I can hear your thoughts that would be awesome. You guys are my favorites ever! :)**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Olivia**


End file.
